1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compact furniture enclosures. More specifically, it relates to an improved compact desk enclosure which can be used by children or adults. The desk reversibly converts from an open or deployed position by folding into a compact condition.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact or folding furniture arrangements are old and well known in the art. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,998, issued to Wilson et al. on Apr. 12, 1998, shows a compact work bench with a seat attached to the interior of a cabinet-like enclosure. The seat can be nested within the enclosure when not in use. The enclosure has some interior storage space but does not include separate compartments or drawers. The work surface of the work bench is limited to the area of the top surface of the enclosure. By contrast, the device of the present invention includes at least three enclosed storage compartments or drawers. Also, the work surface area can be selectively increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,351,610, issued to Hamberg on Jun. 20, 1944, shows a combined cabinet, desk, and table. The combination does not include a chair. By contrast, the device of the instant invention is a completely self contained work station including a desk, chair and plural storage compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,498, issued to Caliver on Jan. 5, 1926, shows a work cabinet including a chair which can be enclosed within a cabinet-like enclosure. The work cabinet includes a plurality of drawers which cannot be enclosed within the cabinet-like enclosure. By contrast, the device of the instant invention has a plurality of drawers or compartments which can be enclosed within an enclosure. Thus, none of the drawers can be accessed when the enclosure is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,879, issued to Schultz on Feb. 17, 1953, shows a night stand having a drawer section and a night stand section. A foot stool is slidably disposed within the drawer section. By contrast, the device of the instant invention has a single enclosure within which all components can be contained.
All of the prior art devices with seats suffer from the drawback that the seats have no backrests making them uncomfortable to sit on for extended periods.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.